Her Birthday
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Just a story I thought up for my birthday starring my favorite couples, Silvaze, Shadouge, and EspioXAmy. Summary inside. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Silvaze

**Her Birthday**

Hello everybody who's about to read this! I'm gonna be starting a new, but short three chapter story, that was supposed to be a Silvaze one-shot. Anyway I decided to so this behalf of my birthday May 6 this Tuesday. But enough about that, the story, like I said, will be three chapters for Silvaze, Shadouge, and EspioXAmy and I think title explains what the story will be about. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

In the future of 2029 on a wintery December day_ (A/N: I don't know when Blaze was debut so I'm just saying her birthday's in December) _a silver hedgehog was walking to a gift shop. This silver hedgehog was wearing a blue sweater that has candy canes on it, blue Roc-A-Wear jeans, a black coat, a black scarf neatly wrapped around neck, on his head was a knitted woolly white hat, and in his trademark boots and gloves.

_'I wonder what Blaze wants for her birthday this year._' Ran through Silver's mind as he went in the gift shop.

"What may I do for you Silver?" A black tiger asked.

"Nothing much Xavier. Look for a perfect present for Blaze this year for her birthday." Silver said.

"Well I hope you do what you did last year." Xavier said with grin.

Last year for Blaze's birthday Silver tried to give her a surprise birthday party in her mansion. Yes Blaze is rich and owes a lot of expensive stuff since after all she is a princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Anyway Silver tried giving her surprise birthday party with all their friends and family, a famous band, and everything of that sorts. It all ended a mess in Silver's point-of-view with part of the mansion where the party was held burned, all friends including Silver ended up in the hospital for a week and half, and even her aunt even ran over her brand new cellphone with her Convertable.

"No. I learnt my lesson about surprise parties. I want to give Blaze a present that shows I really care about her yet at the same time shows her I'll always be there for her." Silver explained.

"You planning to tell her your feelings." Xavier said as Silver turned a bit red.

"Yeah." Silver said a bit uncomfortable and afraid of what Xavier has up his sleeve this time.

"Ah I have the perfect gift for your feline friend." Xavier said grabbing what looks like a very expensive necklace. It was really gold heart-shaped locket with a small diamond in the center of heart and on the back it was engraved with the words 'I love you-Silver'.

"When did you engraved this?" Silver demanded.

"A while back I thought when you were 13 you'd tell her your feelings not when she was 15, but I know its how you feel for her. I knew you'd want to want to put a picture of you two in there so I did a little extra for you as well." Xavier said as Silver opened the locket and seen a picture of him and Blaze back when they were 10 having a good time and it looked like Blaze was giving Silver a friendly hug.

"Wow Xavier I don't know what to say. I'm shocked. Really I am." Silver said.

"Don't need to thank me. Just give me 2,000 rings." Xavier said with a grin.

"I don't have that much money!" Silver cried.

"I'm only joking Silver. Relax a little. 20 rings is all I need and I wrap it up for free." Xavier said as Silver gave him the amount of rings needed.

"Thank you Xavier. I owe you a lot." Silver said as Xavier wrapped the box with the locket in purple wrapping and a silver ribbon.

"No need to thank me Silver. Just tell Blaze your feelings." Xavier said as Silver took the box and left.  
--

In Blaze's mansion, okay really not Blaze's more like her parents mansion, but still Blaze lives in it, Blaze was looking out the window bored-like. She was in a lavender dress with pink stockings, lavender leg warmers, pink flats, pink elbow-length gloves that sparkled, and a fake rose in her hair instead of her red band. She also wore some pink lip gloss, pink eye shadow, a gold bracelet on her right wrist, and gold ring on her right ring finger. All in all Blaze thought she looked gorgeous, well her parents, maids, caretakers, bulter, and hair dresser did anyway, Blaze personally thought she look hideous.

"Mother," Blaze started in a whiny voice, "I look horrible in this outfit. I want to pick out what I want to wear for my 15th birthday."

"Blaze you look lovely in that and you know it. I can't wait till tonight when Prince William comes and you two have your dance and start dating." Her mother, Angelina the Cat, said with a dreamy look. _(Think the same way Amy does when she thinks of marriages with Sonic)_

Yes her mother always wanted Blaze to date a prince name William instead of Silver, much to Blaze's anger seeing as she held the same feelings Silver held for her.

"I don't like Prince William mother." Blaze stated with a sneer.

"Honey he's a nice boy, you'll like him." Angelina said.

"Whatever you say mother." Blaze muttered as Angelina left the room as her bulter, a tan bear came in.

"Miss Blaze you have a visitor who'd like to see you." He said.

"Bring him in," Blaze said as he left, "Wait who's the visitor!?"

"Just a friend," He said as he came back in Silver, "I'll leave you two alone."

"Oh my God Silver I haven't seen you all day." Blaze said hugging Silver tightly.

"Hey Blaze. You look lovely." Silver said as Blaze blushed.

"Thanks, but I personally hate it. I hate wearing dresses point blank. I'd be more comfortable in blue jeans and a white Tee." Blaze said.

"Well I think you look great. I wanted to give you this for your happy 15th. It looks like your parents are throwing a party this year." Silver said.

"Yeah. They want me to be with some prince." Blaze said bitterly taking the gift.

"Oh." Silver said, but deep down inside he knew he was sad.

"Silver it looks lovely!" Blaze cooed admiring the locket.

"Look inside." Silver said as Blaze opened it and seen the photo.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." Blaze said.

"Don't we all? There's something on the back too." Silver said as Blaze turned to the back and gasped.

"Silver, y-you love me?" Blaze asked in shock.

"Ever since I laid eyes on you." Silver admited putting the necklace around Blaze's neck.

"Oh Silver I love you too." Blaze said giving Silver a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you Blaze." Silver whispered.

"I love you too Silver." Blaze whispered.

"It'd be an honor if you be my daughter's date for this party." Angelina said coming in.

"You would?" Blaze asked happily.

"I knew you two were best friends, but I never knew you two were in love and I know it'll crush Blaze if I broke you two up so I accept your relationship. I personally say she's better with Prince William, but if Blaze is happy with you then I'm happy." Angelina said seeing the young couple in another kiss.

* * *

Wow that was a long chapter. Next is Shadouge. Please review.


	2. Shadouge

**Her Birthday**

Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, and Omega is owned by SEGA

Fire the Shadow Chao and Midnight the Hedgefox, of course, belongs to me

* * *

It was a hot sunny day in mid-June a sexy hedgehog with red stripes going down his quills, arms, and legs and a tuff of white fur oh his chest was skating around in Westopolis looking for the perfect jewelry store. He was wearing nothing, but his white gloves with gold rings, his trademark hoverskates, a red Chaos Emerald armed, and his blue shades from _Sonic Riders_ over his eyes. _(A/N: Hey its a hot summer day, even the Ultimate Lifeform needs to shield his eyes)_

Along with him was a cute little Shadow Chao, who had a cute evil smile on its face and a blue spike on top of its head. _(A/N: Almost similar to the real Fire in my Dark Garden only without the smirk and wasn't at one time sick)_

"Hey Shadow-Chan why are we looking for a jewelry store?" Fire asked.

"Ahh its Rouge's birthday today and I want to get her something nice." Shadow said.

"Is it because you want to tell her you love her." Fire taunted.

It was true as day, Shadow has had the biggest crush on Rouge ever since the Black Doom accident, but quickly hide it when he found out she and Knuckles were dating soon after. And besides Fire and Omega, Sonic also knew about Shadow's feelings for Rouge, much to Shadow's dismay. Don't worry, Sonic vowed to keep his problem and not tell anyone about Shadow's feelings with the help of a gun in Sonic's face full of ammo.

"Look she's with Knucklehead and besides those two are crazy for each other ever since Rouge stopped going after the Master Emerald." Shadow explained.

"So what? Rouge-Chan loves you and you know it. Quitters never win." Fire reminded.

"I wasn't quitting on winning Rouge from Knuckles." Shadow spat as they went in a store called _Hell's Angel_.

_Hell's Angel _was almost like a goth store, but it does have nice jewelry like gold watches, necklaces, and the brand new item, the diamond earring-necklace set. A friend of Shadow's actually works there and usually gives Shadow romance tips.

"Hey Midnight. How's life treating ya?" Shadow asked.

"Good, good." Midnight said.

Midnight was black and dark blue hedgefox and at the moment was wearing a white tank top, blue jean shorts, hoverskates similar to Shadow's, but in blue and without the rings, has a gold earring pierced in his right ear, and was glove-less and he also knew about Shadow's feelings for Rouge, dispite once having a crush on Rouge himself.

"Hi Midnight-Chan!" Fire shouted.

"Hey Fire. What ya looking for today Shad?" Midnight asked.

"A gift for Rouge." Shadow said as Midnight grinned.

"Well I know just the perfect gift for Rouge." Midnight said leaving and coming back with a box that held the diamond earring-necklace set.

"Whoa! Rouge-Chan will love it!!" Fire shouted.

"Rouge will indeed like it. I'm shocked she hasn't stole it yet." Shadow said as the two both knew how the ivory bat was when it comes to jewelry.

"Dispite it being located being in the bad part of town this shop has good security and besides she has to be ten times the thief she is today to steal from here." Midnight said smirking.

"Fire what do you think? Will I wow Rouge and be able to tell her I love her?" Shadow asked.

"Of course! Rouge-Chan will love you forever Shadow-Chan!!" Fire shouted.

"Okay I'll take it. How much?" Shadow asked.

"Free of charge. Rouge is like a sister to me and you're like the brother I never had. You and Rouge deserve to be happy." Midnight said.

"Thanks." Shadow said with a grin leaving.

"Bye Midnight-Chan!" Fire shouted following Shadow out the door.  
--

In the apartment Rouge the Bat was on the couch in distress. This time she wasn't in her trademark skin tight suit, but in loose fitting cotton pants, a white Tee, no lip gloss, and her make-up was running down off her angelic face, on her lap was a tube of vanilla ice cream and a box of tissue. The day, which was supposed to be perfect, but turned into be a nightmare. She planned to be with Knuckles at Angel Island for the day when he broke up with her to be with Julie-Su, next a jewel she was planning to steal before meeting with Knuckles was already taken, and lastly, well I truthfully don't know how worst it could be for Rouge in this state.

"Comrade Rouge its okay really." Omega said.

"NO ITS NOT! MY PERFECT DAY IS RUINED!" Rouge cried blowing her eyes and eating a spoon full of ice cream.

"Comrade Rouge its not the end of the world." Omega said trying to cheer Rouge up, but at her state nothing will.

"YES IT IS!" Rouge cried.

"Comrade Rouge please for the son of Lucifer please stop crying!" Omega begged as he heard the door open just in time.

"Hey birthday girl. Whoa what happened?" Shadow asked coming in.

"Rouge-Chan you look a wreck." Fire said in surprise.

"Knuckles broke up with her." Omega informed.

"He what!?" Shadow snapped making a mental note of killing Knuckles before the day is out.

"ON MY PERFECT DAY TOO!" Rouge cried blowing her nose.

"Could I talk to her alone?" Shadow asked.

"Sure." Omega said as he and Fire left.

"Rouge shh. Calm down. Tell me what happened." Shadow whispered hugging Rouge.

"I was planing to go to Angel Island and be with Knuckles. He promised we'd do something special for my birthday then he told me he wanted to break up with me. And before that I was planning to steal this lovely jewel from the museum when I heard those Babylon Rogues took it before I even got there. Now I'm gonna get terribly fat!" Rouge cried eating another spoon full of ice cream.

"There, there. Calm down. Its not the end of the world. There's better jewels out there and Knuckles isn't all that hot anyway. You're way too beautiful for a rat like him. You deserve way better than that." Shadow said whipping Rouge's tears.

"You think so?" Rouge sobbed as Shadow put the tube of ice cream on the table.

"I know so. I got you something for your perfect day and trust me you will have a perfect day now." Shadow said handing Rouge the box.

"Oh Shadow its beautiful! Its the diamond earring-necklace set from _Hell's Angel_. How were you able to afford it?" Rouge asked.

"Midnight let me have it free of charge." Shadow explained as Rouge hugged him tightly.

"Shadow its beautiful. I love it." Rouge said as Shadow gave her small, passionate kiss.

"I love you Rouge the Bat." Shadow whispered.

"I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog." Rouge whispered back as he gave her another kiss.

"Get cleaned up and dress. We're going out tonight. My treat." Shadow said as Rouge smiled and got out the couch.

"Oh Shadow thank you! Thank you! I'll be ready in an hour." Rouge said leaving.

* * *

Damn another long chapter, but one of my favorites. Next is EspioXAmy. Please review.


	3. EspioXAmy

**Her Birthday**

Amy, Espio, Charmy, & Vector are owned by SEGA

Nothing in this chapter belongs to me

* * *

It was a September day and Amy's birthday and she decided that mall was the perfect place was the perfect to spend her day. She was in a pink shirt with a red rose in the middle, blue jeans, her _Sonic Riders _shoes, and her trademark headband. Beside her was her sexy boyfriend Espio in black pullover, blue jeans, and his regular shoes, though truthfully you couldn't tell it was him because he carried about a dozen of boxes and bags around that he paid for on his credit card.

_'I knew I should have listen to Sonic when he warned me about Amy's shopping habit.' _Espio thought bitterly remembering the talk with Sonic and how he warned him about how much Amy over spends.

"Espy are you coming or not," Amy's voice came from in front of him, "We got a few more stores to hit!"

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one carrying the bags of clothes and boxes of shoes! And was it really needed to buy the whole line of clothes?" Espio asked gritting his teeth.

"Yes! A girl needs to buy more than outfit! Now come on! We need to go to_ Victoria Secrets_!" Amy shouted.

"No! That's the last place I want to be!" Espio snapped fearing about going into Amy's number 1 favorite shopping spot.

"Stop being a baby and come on!" Amy shouted going in the shop.

"Can this day get any worse?" Espio groaned following the pink bubbly hedgehog.

"Doesn't this look so lovely?" Amy asked holding up a silver night gown that showed side of her thigh.

"You're not getting that! The last thing we need is Sonic trying to hit on you!" Espio snapped knowing how much Sonic felt for the his once stalker.

"Aww, but it looks so cute." Amy whined.

"Fine." Espio grumbled and Amy smiled.

"How about this?" Amy asked about to grab another gown.

"No. Just pick whatever you think is good please. I just want to get out of here." Espio said.

"Whatever." Amy said grabbing a lot of clothes.

"What's the cost?" Espio asked.

"20,000 rings." Amy said as Espio groaned and pulled his credit card.

"Use it, but you owe me a lot of money Rose." Espio said.

"Okay, okay." Amy said.  
--

After seven hours of shopping the two went back to the aparament they shared. _(A/N: Yes the two share an aparament in this one just for a few reasons) _

"So how was your day of shopping?" Vector asked with a grin as Espio growled at him.

"Shut up Vector!" Espio snapped.

"Looks like shopping didn't go well for you Espio." Charmy taunted seeing the chameleon leave the room.

"I had the best day ever and I owe it all to you Espy." Amy cooed kissing his cheek.

"It was nothing. Do me a favor though." Espio said.

"Yea?" Amy asked.

"Never take me shopping with you ever again." Espio ordered.

"Awe you're unfair!" Amy whined.

* * *

That was a so-so chapter. I know I wrote for this to be a three chapter story, but it was really fun writing this and want to continue it. If anyone wants me to write a SonAmy, ShadAmy, TailReam, Knuxouge, or anyother couple for this story you could ask. I'll also do fancharacter couples too if you want. Just give me a brief description of your charatcer and how you want her birthday spent and I'll try my best. Anyway please review.


	4. TailReam

**Her Birthday**

Tails, Amy, Sonic, Cream, and anyother Sonic Characters mentioned are owned by SEGA

* * *

In Mystic Ruins on late May Tails was in his workshop tinkering with the Tornado again. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, some khaki shorts, and his regular shoes and gloves. Besides him was a blue hedgehog leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face. He was in nothing, but his usual attire: red shoes and white gloves.

"So what's the Tornado's upgrade this time?" Sonic asked opening one eye.

"Well I was planning to add speed to the Tornado's submarine mode." Tails explained.

"That thing doesn't need to go any faster when its under water." Sonic said as he turned paler at the mention of water.

"But what if Eggman makes one and tries to take over the world with it?" Tails asked hoping it'd change Sonic's mind. Sadly it didn't.

"Then Eggman could wait for us." Sonic spat as they heard the door bust open and seen a pink hedgehog run in.

"Amy there's a door!" Tails shouted.

"I know sorry I bust in here like that, but I'm in a hurry!" Amy shouted.

"What's the occasion?" Sonic asked.

"Cream's birthday! She's turning 7 and I'm so proud! She's having a birthday party and I-well she wanted to know if you two were coming?" Amy asked.

"Sure. I'd never miss this for the world." Sonic said.

"Yeah we'll be there." Tails said as Amy hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank you Tails! Cream would be so happy!" Amy shouted.

"I can't breath." Tails choked as he started to turn blue in the face.

"Oh sorry," Amy said letting go of Tails and turned towards Sonic, "Oh Sonikku if I ever had a birthday party will you be there?"

"I...um...well..." Sonic stuttered as Tails giggled at his friend's nervousness. Yes Tails was the only one who knew Sonic had the same feelings for Amy as she did for him thankfully.

"Yeah he'll be there." Tails said.

"Don't you have to get back to Cream?" Sonic asked.

"Oh gosh you're totally right Sonikku. I better get going and be at Cream's house by 5 sharp! See you there!" Amy shouted leaving.

"So what you planning to give to Cream?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know truthfully. I want to give her something great, something she'd remember, but what?" Tails asked.

"Well what do seven-year-olds like?" Sonic asked.

"Toys Store! Great idea Sonic!" Tails shouted leaving.  
--

At the toys store Tails was running all over the place looking for the perfect gift for his rabbit friend. He looked at every plushie, doll, Chao toy, board game, etc.

"There _has _to be a perfect gift to give Cream for her birthday," Tails said to himself as he bumped into someone and seen it was Shadow, "Oh sorry Shadow. I didn't see you there. Why are you at a toys store?"

"Getting your little rabbit friend a present. I was forced to go by Batgirl and Amy. If I didn't I'd have to hear Batgirl bugging me about it and Amy whining to me about it so I had to give in. I see you're trying to look for the perfect present yourself correct?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah and I can't find anything." Tails whined as Shadow groaned and handed him his credit card.

"Use it for good use. You'll thank me later." Shadow said.

"But what about you?" Tails asked.

"I'll just get the girl a doll. For you, I suggest a cute friendship bracelet." Shadow suggested.

"Wow great idea Shadow. How do you know so much about girls?" Tails asked as Shadow grinned.

"I had some experiences with them." Shadow said.  
--

At Cream's house everybody was at party waiting for the birthday, well everybody, but Team Chaotix who were working on a case. Knuckles was arguing with Rouge about who's the better treasure hunter, Sonic and Cheese were bugging Shadow by poking him continously, and Tails was waiting nervously.

"Will you two quit poking me!?" Shadow snapped.

"Its fun." Sonic whined.

"Chao, Chao." Cheese agreed.

"How is it fun poking me!?" Shadow snapped.

"Like this." Sonic said as he started poking Shadow again until Shadow bent his finger.

"Quit it Faker!" Shadow ordered.

"Ow! Ow! You win! You win!" Sonic shouted as Shadow let his finger go.

"Good Faker." Shadow said.

"I'm telling you Knucklehead if we go right now and collect twenty rare gems right now I'd win." Rouge stated.

"You'll never win! There are so many rare gems in Angel Island that I'll have to get fifty of them just to prove it to you Batgirl!" Knuckles snapped.

"Prove it right now then!" Rouge snapped.

"Hey! This is not the time for fighting! Today's Cream's birthday and I don't you two fighting right now. Do it on your time not ours." Amy ordered.

"Foxboy did you get the bracelet?" Shadow asked.

"Yea." Tails said.

"What bracelet?" Sonic asked.

"Mind your business hedgehog! You'll learn when the presents get opened." Shadow spat.

"I think the birthday girl's ready." Amy said.

"Well its about time." Shadow spat as Amy glared at him. Soon after Cream came down and she was wearing an orange party dress that had ruffles on it and orange flats.

"Cream you look beautiful." Rouge cooed.

"Thank you Ms. Rouge." Cream said.

"I knew that dress was the perfect one." Amy cooed.

"Mama could I open my presents please?" Cream asked.

"Don't you want to play some party games and have cake and ice cream first?" Vanilla asked.

"No thank you Mama. I want to open my presents first." Cream said.

"Oh alright." Vanilla sighed as Cream smiled.

"Thank you Mama." Cream said.

"Here Cream open mines first." Sonic said giving Cream a box.

"Oh thank you Mr. Sonic! Its a plushie!" Cream shouted.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sonic said.

"Here Cream. Rouge and I pitched in to get you this." Amy said giving Cream a box.

"Its a make-up kit! Thank you Amy and Ms. Rouge!" Cream shouted.

"You're welcome." Amy said as Rouge smiled.

"Here." Knuckles said giving her a small box.

"Its a beautiful necklace Mr. Knuckles! Thank you!" Cream shouted.

"Glad you like it." Knuckles said.

"Hope you find it to your liking." Shadow said giving Cream a box.

"Its a doll! Thank you Mr. Shadow!" Cream shouted.

"No problem." Shadow said

"I hope you like it." Tails said handing her a box.

"Tails its beautiful!" Cream shouted. The bracelet was silver with the words 'Friends for Life' in orange.

"I'm glad you like it." Tails said as Cream hugged him and started kissing his cheek repeatedly.

"Could we play some party games now?" Knuckles whined.

"Shut up Knucklehead! Don't you see they're having a moment?" Amy spat.

"Ah. Puppy love. Ya gotta love it." Sonic said.

* * *

That was a kinda long chapter. TailReam was suggested was by **Shade the Raven **and I hope I did a good job at it. I never really wrote a TailReam story before. Anyway please review and let me know if you want the next chapter to be SonAmy, ShadAmy, Knuxouge, ShadMaria, etc.


	5. Knuxouge

**Her Birthday**

I know nobody review yet, but I wanted to write this because I felt like it.

Sega owns Knuckles, Rouge, & Shadow

I own no one, but probably this story

* * *

It all started on Angel Island in early March Knuckles was relaxing with a small box in his hand waiting for a certain ivory bat.

"Its almost 12 for God's sake. Where's Batgirl already!?" Knuckles snapped knowing how Rouge always comes to Angel Island to try to steal the Master Emerald by 12 everyday.

"Looking for me Knuxie?" A familar voice asked as Knuckes screamed like a girl and widen his eyes.

"Don't scare me like that Batgirl!" Knuckles snapped panting.

"You look so cute when you're scared." Rouge cooed.

"Gr! Did you come up to tease me or did you come up to try to steal the Master Emerald again!?" Knuckles snapped.

"No, no. Not today at least. I'll resume the daily routine tomorrow. Today's my birthday and all I want to do with today is to bother. Besides I have plans with Shadow soon." Rouge said as Knuckles growled, but not only by the fact Rouge just wants to bother, but by her plans with Shadow.

"Well he should hurry up then!" Knuckles snapped.

"Are you kicking me out on my birthday?" Rouge asked.

"I probably wouldn't if you don't bother!" Knuckles snapped as a Rouge smirked.

"So you weren't kicking me out?" Rouge asked.

"Stop confusing me Batgirl!" Knuckles snapped.

"All of this wouldn't be a problem if you give me the Master Emerald." Rouge said going towards the Master Emerald.

"It may be your birthday, but if you put one finger on the Master Emerald I swear you'll regret it." Knuckles growled.

"But it looks so shiny." Rouge said.

"I don't care! I was given a soul purpose of protecting the Master Emerald and I can't let it fall into the wrong hands like a thief like you Batgirl!" Knuckles snapped.

"But its my birthday and I want the Master Emerald." Rouge said.

"No!" Knuckles shouted as they seen a bright light.

"I should have known you'd be here Batgirl. We better go if we want to make it movies." Shadow said.

"Okay Shaddie." Rouge said.

"Don't call me Shaddie!" Shadow snapped.

"Whatever. Bye Knuxie." Rouge cooed kissing Knuckles' cheek.

"Here." Knuckles said giving her the box blushing.

"Awe thanks Knuxie." Rouge cooed.

"Don't call me Knuxie!" Knuckles snapped blushing.

"You look so cute blushing." Rouge said.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow roared as he and Rouge disappeared.

"That bat's so annoying." Knuckles snarled.

* * *

Okay I'll admit this wasn't a good chapter, but that's all I had in mine. Anyway please review and if you want me to write your favorite couple just ask.


	6. MephilesXSonia

****

Her Birthday

Sega owns Sonia, Mephiles, and any other Sonic character

I own no one, but probably this story

* * *

In the middle of June the Sonic Gang were at the Hedgehogs' (Sonic, Sonia, and Manic) mansion having a pool party celebrating Sonia's 16th birthday. Sonic was relaxing on the beach chair tanning while Amy secretly checked him out and Knuckles was coming over with a bucket full of water, Rouge was on a beach towel tanning and sipping lemonade, Silver, Shadow, Espio, Mephiles, Manic, Tails, Vector, and Charmy were in the pool having a water fight, and Sonia and Blaze were on beach chairs talking.

"This so far has been a great party." Blaze said.

"Thanks Blaze, but you have to give Amy full credit though. She suggested this." Sonia said.

"Wonder what she's doing?" Blaze asked.

"What she loves best." Sonia said seeing Amy and Knuckles drag Sonic to the pool.

"Ha. This has to be good." Blase said smirking.

"I'll be right back. Just getting some lemonade." Sonia said.

"Two please." Blaze said.

"Ok." Sonia said getting up from her chair and going towards the drinks.

"Sonic come in!" Knuckles ordered.

"There's no I'm going in there!" Sonic protested as Shadow pulled him in.

"There. Ya in Faker." Shadow spat as Sonic dramatically started splashing around.

"Help! Help! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!" Sonic cried as Espio, Silver, and Mephiles groaned.

"You'll be alright hedgehog." Espio spat.

"Stop being overdramatic Sonic." Silver ordered.

"Its only 2 inches deep hedgehog." Mephiles groaned as Sonic stopped.

"Oh." Sonic muttered.

"You're so stupid." Shadow sighed.

"Sonia I'd be care of the water. It'll be pretty wet." Blaze warned.

"Thanks for the warning." Sonia said.

"I'm so glad you're in Sonikku." Amy cooed as Sonic grumbled.

"Hey guys check this out!" Knuckles shouted from the diving board.

"What are you doing Knuckie?" Rouge flirted as he blushed scarlet.

"Don't call me that. Anyway I'm about to do my famous cannonball." Knuckles said getting his balance.

"Cannonball?" Shadow asked.

"Yep." Knuckles said.

"Is that a good thing?" Mephiles asked.

"Sorta." Silver said.

"CANNONBALL!" Knuckles screamed doing a cannonball from the diving board getting water everywhere and everybody.

"KNUCKLES!" Shadow roared.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mephiles roared.

"YOU GOT ME WET KNUCKLEHEAD!" Rouge roared.

"DON'T CALL ME KNUCKLEHEAD!" Knuckles roared as they heard a small scream and a splash.

"Who was that?" Manic asked.

"Where's Mephiles?" Silver asked.

"He's underwater with Sonia." Sonic said.

"Sonia are you-" Mephiles asked as Sonia kissed him softly while his muzzle turned a bit red.

"I'm sorry. I gotta go." Sonia said getting out and leaving to the chairs.

"What just happened to Miss Sonia?" Cream asked.

"I don't know kid." Mephiles said in shock.

"Sonia you alright?" Blaze asked as Rouge and Amy came over.

"Yeah I'm okay." Sonia said.

"Then what's wrong?" Rouge asked drying herself off.

"I kissed him." Sonia whispered.

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Mephiles. I kissed him when we were underwater." Sonia explained.

"Sounds romantic." Amy cooed.

"I bet he hates me because of that." Sonia muttered.

"I've see the lovestruck looks he has when you two are together. I doubt he'll think no different of you." Rouge said.

The remainder of the lasted until about eight at night. While everybody was getting ready to leave Mephiles slowly and nervously came up to the birthday girl.

"Sonia could I talk to you for a minute?" Mephiles asked.

"Sure." Sonia said.

"Well um... about what happened underwater-" Mephiles started.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. I'm sorry if I kissed, I guess I was in heat of the moment. Anyway I'm sorry about what happened." Sonia said about to leave when he grabbed her wrist.

"There was something I had to tell you." Mephiles said.

"What?" Sonia asked.

"I did like the kiss and um... Iloveyou." Mephiles said blushing.

"What was that last party?" Sonia asked.

"I-I-I love you." Mephiles said.

"I don't know what to say." Sonia said in shock.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Mephiles said about to leave when Sonia grabbed his wrist, spun him towards her, and kissed him.

"I love you too." Sonia whispered as the two smiled.

"Happy birthday Sonia." Mephiles whispered back.

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. I know I got a lot people OOC, but its not my fault. The couple was requested by **chaogirl101 **so mainly this chapter is dedicated to her. Also not to get people confused Mephiles is in his crystal form, but his Shadow form because his crystal form to me is hella cool (I sounds like Cartman LOL). Anyway please review and if you want me to write your favorite couple just ask.


	7. KnucklesXJulieSu

****

Her Birthday

Sega owns Knuckles, Julie-Su, the Chaotix, and other Sonic characters mentioned

I own no one, but probably this story

* * *

It was early August _(A/N: I never actually read the comics so I'm guessing the first issue where they introduce Julie-Su was in August) _Knuckles and the Chaotix were making a surprise party for Julie-Su on the Floating Island. Vector was putting up streamers, Espio was decorating the cake, Charmy was keeping watch for Julie-Su and looking hungrily at the cake, and Knuckles and Mighty were talking.

"Knux could I ask you a question?" Mighty asked.

"If its about why I'm doing the party for Julie-Su, its because I-" Knuckles started.

"We all know why you're doing the party, I want to know when you're going to tell her how you feel?" Mighty asked.

"Why should that concern you?" Knuckles spat.

"We know you like her Knuxman." Vector said.

"No one asked you!" Knuckles snapped.

"Its as true as day Knux. We all know you like her, I bet even Sonic knows." Mighty said.

"I was planning to today. I just don't want to look like an idiot." Knuckles said.

"You'll do fine Knux. You're the most calmest guy I know, besides Espio." Mighty said.

"I need today to be perfect. No Eggman, no Sonic, and certainly no Batgirl. Vector keep watch with Charmy and make sure you don't see Batgirl." Knuckles ordered.

"Aye, aye Knuxman." Vector said.

"Stop calling me Knuxman!" Knuckles ordered.

"What time is she coming Knuckles? I want cake." Charmy whined.

"Soon and you could wait for cake!" Knuckles snapped.

"Why do you hate me calling you Knuxman?" Vector asked.

"Because its annoying. Stop it. Are you done decorating the cake?" Knuckles asked.

"Almost." Espio said.

"So you're gonna tell her today?" Mighty asked.

"Yeah, we established that a few minutes ago." Knuckles said.

"She's coming!" Charmy shouted.

"The rest of you go. I'll handle things from here," Knuckles said as the four left, "Hey Jules. How was your day so far?"

"It was okay. Sally took me to some mall, it was whether boring though. How was your day so far?" Julie-Su asked.

"It was fine. I have to show you something." Knuckles said.

"What is it?" Julie-Su asked.

"Just close your eyes and let me do the walking." Knuckles said.

"You know I hate surprises." Julie-Su said.

"This one's a great surprise though." Knuckles said.

"Alright lead the way." Julie-Su sighed as he lead her to the shrine.

"Okay we're here. Open your eyes." Knuckles said as she did.

"SURPRISE!" The four Chaotix shouted coming out their hiding places.

"What's this all about?" Julie-Su asked.

"Its a birthday party Su. Relax and have fun." Mighty said.

"We made cake too!" Charmy added.

"You shouldn't have." Julie-Su said smiling.

"We're all friends here. You think we'd forget your own birthday?" Vector asked.

"You guys are the best." Julie-Su said.

"We know, but it was Knux's idea for the party." Mighty said.

"Well its either now or never. Jules I have to tell you something." Knuckles said.

"What is it?" Julie-Su asked.

"For awhile now I… I don't know how to put it." Knuckles said.

"Spit it out." Vector ordered as Knuckles glared at him.

"Jules you're one my best friends I ever had and I was wondering maybe, maybe we could be more than friends?" Knuckles asked blushing softly.

"I'd love to Knuckles." Julie-Su said hugging him.

"Awe!" The four Chaotix cooed as Knuckles glared at them blushing as dark as his fur.

* * *

I hope you all like, especially Sky Prower, who requested it. Next is EspioXLiza and if anyone has any information about her please PM or E-mail me, it'll help a lot.


	8. EspioXLiza

**Her Birthday**

Sega owns the Chaotix and Liza

I own no one, but probably this story

* * *

It was late February at the Chaotix Vector, Charmy, and Mighty were decorating while Espio looked at them annoyed.

"I'm telling you she's not going to like it." Espio spat.

"How do you know?" Vector spat.

"We're both ninjas. We never threw celebrations." Espio explained.

"Just because accidentally ruined your party-" Vector started.

"That wasn't my party." Espio spat.

"Doesn't mean this one won't be good." Vector said.

"Answer me this. What were you planning to do for Liza then Espio?" Mighty demanded.

"I don't know. I just wouldn't give her a party." Espio said.

"Just because you don't like something doesn't she wouldn't." Mighty said.

"Yeah. I bet she'd like the cake we made too." Charmy said.

"Its still not gonna work." Espio sighed.

"Give us a little credit. It looks like it'll be a good party." Vector said.

"Too bad Knux couldn't make it." Mighty said.

"Knuckles wouldn't leave his island just for a party." Espio spat.

"Always negative eh Espio? Let loose, you're always uptight about every little thing." Vector said.

"I think I see her now!" Charmy shouted getting the door.

"Ugh! This is gonna end badly." Espio sighed.

"How do you like the party Liza?" Mighty asked.

"Its wonderful." Liza said.

"Well it was all Espio's idea." Mighty said as the ninja glared at him.

"You're the best Espio!" Liza shouted hugging him tightly as he blushed.

"Awe!" Charmy and Vector cooed.

"I'm glad you like it Liza." Espio whispered hugging her back.

"Aren't you happy we did this?" Mighty asked.

"I'll let it slide this time." Espio whispered harshly as the armadillo smirked.

* * *

I hope everyone liked it especially Sky Prower. Writing this was a bit hard. Next is Shadamy, requested by KrystalFan1313.


	9. Shadamy

**Her Birthday**

Amy, Shadow, Sonic, and others are owned by SEGA

I own no one, but the story

* * *

It was a mid-October day and all the heroes were back on their home planet after the meterex invasion. At Amy's house she was watching TV, but her mind seemed be on something or someone else until her thoughts got disrupted by the doorbell.

"I got it," Amy said opening the door and seeing Cream with her Chao Cheese, Tails, and surprisingly Sonic, Knuckles, and even Rouge, "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Happy birthday Amy." Cream said happily.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese shouted.

"You didn't think we'd forget your own birthday would you?" Tails asked smirking.

"I nearly forget. I was just trying to relax since the invasion." Amy said.

"I understand what you mean Ames, but now it's time to celebrate. We only could keep Knucklehead for so long." Sonic joked as Knuckles frowned at him.

"I'd stay longer if I didn't have a Master Emerald to protect!" Knuckles argued.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I guard it for you?" Rouge purred in his unseen ear.

"No!" Knuckles shouted blushing.

"Then come let's party. Mama made a cake and everything." Cream said.

A few hours after the short party nearly finished and all that was left was cake time.

"Could you guys not sing the song this time?" Amy asked.

"Awe why? I had the perfect song this year." Sonic whined smirking.

"I have a big wish and I want it to work." Amy said blowing out the candles.

"So what is the big wish?" Knuckles demanded as Rouge hit him upside the head.

"She can't tell you Knucklehead or it won't come true." Rouge spat.

"I'll take my piece on the go. I have to get the Master Emerald." Knuckles said taking a slice.

"Me too. I can't in a place for so long." Sonic said getting one.

"I'd stay a bit long, but Mama will get worried." Cream said.

"I understand guys." Amy said.

"I could visit tomorrow." Tails said.

"Thanks Tails." Amy said as they all left, but Rouge.

"I know what that wish was about." Rouge said smirking.

"What are you talking about Rouge?" Amy asked nervously.

"You miss Shadow." Rouge cooed.

"What? What makes you think that?" Amy asked nervously.

"Amy you had this look when he fell from space and everyone thought he died." Rouge said.

"What look?" Amy asked.

"You're in denial. Don't worry I won't tell the others yet, but if it'll make you happy, some people say they thought they've spotted him. He'll come around someday. I have go, there's jewels with my name on it." Rouge said flying off into the skies.

"How'd she figure that out," Amy whispered as she heard a knock on the door, "I'm coming!"

At the doorstep was another hedgehog, but certainly wasn't Sonic.

"S-S-Shadow?" Amy asked in shocked as Shadow smiled.

"Miss me?" Shadow asked.

"I thought you died after you used Chaos Control back in space?" Amy asked.

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform Rose. I survived much worst." Shadow said as Amy hugged him.

"I missed you so much. I thought you weren't coming back this time," Amy whispered as he hugged her back, "Promise me you'll never leave."

"I can't promise you that, but I could promise you if I happen to disappear for a couple of years, I will return to you." Shadow whispered as she smiled softly.

"I love you." Amy whispered softly as she felt a pair of lips on her forehead.

"I love you too my Rose." Shadow whispered.

* * *

I hope you all like especially KrystalFan1313. If you don't know where the story takes places, its after Sonic X, for those who haven't watched it. I hope you all like and please review. If you want your favorite couple on here just ask in the review. I also do Sonic characterXfan character couples as well.


	10. SonicXAqua

**Her Birthday**

Sega owns Sonic, Rouge, Cream, Tails, and any other Sonic character mentioned

KrystalFan1313 owns Aqua

I own no one, but probably this story

* * *

It was hot mid-July day a lavender cat with black ear and tail tips with aqua eyes wearing an aqua blue tank top with black skinny jeans and aqua flip-flops. Along with her was a white bat with aquamarine eyes wearing a black halter shirt showing her stomach, purple jean capris, and black high heel sandals.

"Thanks for helping me with the invitations Rouge." Aqua said.

"Its okay hon. I had nothing better to do." Rouge said.

"Hey there's Cream," Aqua said going towards the peach bunny with wide chocolate brown eyes wearing a purple T-shirt with a flower design on the center, blue jean shorts, and purple sneakers, "Hey Cream."

"Hi Ms. Aqua, hi Ms. Rouge, how are you two?" Cream asked.

"Everything's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to my birthday beach party tomorrow?" Aqua asked.

"I'd love to, where's it at?" Cream asked.

"Emerald Coast, be there around 5. Just don't invite Amy. The last thing my party needs is a party crasher." Aqua said.

"I won't tell Amy. Though she's going to be awfully upset she'll miss it. I better go, I promised Tails I'd meet him at his workshop." Cream said leaving.

"Who should we find next?" Aqua asked.

"Doesn't matter to me hon, but if you want my opioion probably Sonic and get it out the way." Rouge suggested.

"But where will he be?" Aqua asked.

"From all the times I've seen Amy chase him, the chilidog stand. Well hon, I better run. I'll deliever Shadow the invitation personally." Rouge said flying off.

"Okay, thanks Rouge." Aqua said leaving.  
--

At the chilidog stand a certain favorite blue hedgehog with emerald eyes was eating a chilidog when he seen a lavender cat.

"Hey Aqua. What's up?" Sonic asked with a cocky grin.

"Oh hey Sonic. I was wondering if you wanted to come to birthday party tomorrow?" Aqua asked.

"Cool. Where it be at?" Sonic asked.

"Its at Emerald Coats and make sure you be there at around 5." Aqua said.

"Alright cool. I'll make sure to do a special appearance just for you. Promise." Sonic said as she blushed softly.

"Thanks Sonic." Aqua said.

"Its cool. I gotta run. I promised Knucklehead I'd be at Angel Island." Sonic said speeding off.  
--

At Emerald Coast the next day all the people who had invitations were there partying there was no tomorrow, except Sonic, who didn't make it yet..

"Where is he? He promised." Aqua whined as Tails came over to her.

"It'll be okay Aqua. Sonic never blows off a promise, unless it Amy's." Tails said.

"I know Mr. Sonic will show up, but until he does let's go for a swim." Cream suggested.

"Okay!" Aqua shouted as they left to the ocean.

"Where's Sonic? Didn't he say he was coming?" Tails asked.

"From what Aqua told me he was going to show up around an hour ago." Rouge said.

"I wonder what's-," Tails started as they heard a shout, "What's going on?"

"Who was that?" Rouge asked going to the shore with Tails.

"Me and Ms. Aqua were swimming when she suddenly went underwater. I tried to, but my arm was too short." Cream said.

"I'll see if I could reach her." Tails said as Sonic speeded by.

"Hey did I miss anything?" Sonic asked.

"Ms. Aqua's went underwater couldn't come up, we're trying to save her." Cream said.

"I'll save her." Sonic said diving underwater. _(A/N: Similar to the Sonic X episode 'Amy on the Beach')_

"Sonic no! You can't swim remember!" Tails shouted.

"That boy must have a death wish and a will written for him." Rouge muttered seeing the blue blur swim up with an unconscious Aqua.

"Thank God you're okay. I thought you drowned. Don't be so foolish next time." Tails scowled.

"She isn't breathing." Cream said scared.

"I know what to do." Sonic said giving her CPR until she started coughing the water out.

"What happened?" Aqua gasped.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Sonic said.

"The only thing I remember was swimming with Cream then all of a sudden my leg felt like it was getting pulled." Aqua explained as he hugged her.

"Its okay. I'll never let anything harm you again." Sonic whispered.

"Thank you." Aqua whispered back.

* * *

I'm super sorry for uploading late and if this chapter sucked beyond belief. Anyway sorry if thsi chapter was beyond horrible. Please read and review and if you want your favorite couple written us say it in the review or PM me, I'll also do OC couples if you give me description about them.


End file.
